Corset
Corset (コルセット, Korusetto) is a character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. He is the mayor of Daten City, as well as the boss of the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks. His first form is that of a demon with light purple skin, red eyes, bony features and a conical hairstyle. His true form was grey blob after come out of Brief's pant. Personality and Interests Corset is the first season's major antagonist. Prim and cruel with a fetish for bondage, but in a more extreme way. He wears buckles on most of his body, mouth stretching hooks, and his namesake, a corset placed tightly on himself which causes him to constantly scratch his back. He appears to find pleasure a nearly infinite amount of pain and pressure, moaning and pleading for more as he is crushed under God's heel. Corset is Garterbelt's counterpart, and the two of them seem to have known each other prior to the story, referring to an "incident" as the last time they met. He seeks to obtain Hell's Monkey, a mystical key that has the power to unlock Hell's Gate, in order to unleash the Ultimate Ghost. All this is a part of his goal to take over Heaven and Earth. When appearing in public, he appears with more flesh, blue-skinned, and slicks his hair back while retaining his demonic features. Abilities In "Panty + Brief", it was revealed Corset has telekinetic abilites, as he was able to lift Brief without touching him directly. He is also apparently proficient in bondage, as the Demon sisters were left in awe by his attempts to "activate" Hellsmonkey with bondage techniques. Garterbelt, however, claims that Corset's bondage skills lack self-control. ".]] In battle, Corset can tighten his belts and corset to the point of expanding his muscles, transforming into a massive, muscular form. The transformation also inexplicably causes his gums to become neon blue. In this state, seen in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", Corset can release variable-length straps from his arms and transform the Demon Sisters into weapons for his own use. He also merges with the Ultimate Ghost, but the benefits of this are unknown. After being squashed by the Anarchy sisters' mother, Corset was presumably dead, but he was able to survive by hiding himself inside Brief's pant. This caused his overall form to become a blob form. Gallery 12a-1.jpg|Corset's first appearance in "D.C. Confidential". 12b-15.jpg|Corset and the Demon sisters in disguise. 12b-29.jpg|Corset in "Panty + Brief". Art of PSG vol1 070.jpg|Corset's concept art. 084.jpg|Corset's regular form final design. 086.jpg|Corset's final form design. Corset's Image Gallery Trivia *When Corset first appeared in "D.C. Confidential", his eyes were colored blue, instead of red. *In Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch, it might be possible that Corset also has immortality like his counterpart, Garterbelt, due to him exploding as a result of being stepped on by God, and revealed that he was still alive after Stocking's betrayal. *Both Corset and Garterbelt each have a massive yellow X shaped scar on their chests in roughly the exact same place, the significance of said mark has yet to be explained though it is likely connected to the pairs shared history. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Corset